


At the Dance

by Hotspur



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dancing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 16:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotspur/pseuds/Hotspur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither the Doctor nor Grace can dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllyHR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy it <3

"Ugh. That should be the last of them for tonight," Grace mumbled, stumbling past the nurses' station. The hospital had that evening-induced silence that is so welcome after long hours and anxiety. She had just performed her second operation of the day, the shift was packing up, and Dr. Grace Holloway was looking forward to going home, taking a bath, and going to sleep. She hadn't been so anxious about a surgery in a while, and she was exhausted and tense. She need to calm down, but her mind couldn't stop running. _You did fine,_ she told herself. _Another successful operation._

The waiting room was empty except for one man sitting in the corner, reading an outdated magazine with the '96 election headlining. Grace was about to ask him what he was waiting for when he stood up and she got a good look at the brown curls and velvet frock coat. Her heart leaped, then settled comfortably in her chest as she felt an odd sense of relief wash over her. He was back.

"Good evening, Grace," he said softly.

"Doctor... what are you doing here?" she found herself rushing to him. They hugged and she nuzzled his neck. "Something wrong? Aliens?"

"Don't worry about that, Grace," the Doctor replied, holding her at arm's length and scrutinizing her- red hair falling in front of tired blue eyes, obviously beyond tired. "Long day?" he asked, resting his hand at the small of her back.

"You don't know the half of it," Grace replied. "Two operations in one day. I was just about to go home." She felt his double pulse as he took her hand.

"Let me take you home then," the Doctor said as he took a step forward, catching her around the waist so she didn't fall. She grabbed his shoulder and braced for a step back, then a step forward. The Doctor tried to step right, resulting in him stepping on her toes. Of all the crazy things they'd been through... they were _dancing._ And Grace was acutely aware that she could not dance.

"You don't know how to do this," Grace mumbled as they took another awkward turn. The Doctor just smiled as he twisted her around and she came back to him, just staring at him. He wrapped his arms around her, the music in his head continuing. Both tried to lead and toes were trodden on, and neither quite had the rhythm down, but Grace had never felt so happy. She curled into his arms, giving up and following his awkward lead, listening to the rhythm of his hearts.

"Come here often?" he asked in his most flirtatious voice.

"Only when I'm cutting up bodies," she teased.

"Really, are you alright, Grace?" the Doctor asked, the concern in his voice audible.

"Just tired..." she replied, stifling a yawn. "Hard work."

"Oh yes..." he went silent, "Now relax." He picked up her coat, which had been lying on a chair. He helped her with it, nuzzling her as he slipped it over her shoulders. "Let's go home."

"Come with me?" Grace asked with a small smile.

"You come with me!" the Doctor replied with his usual adorable grin. He took Grace's hand and they walked out into the cool night. He couldn't resist the song in his head, and he twirled her around. Grace tried her best to follow his imaginary rhythm, trying to hear what he did. They ended up walking the rest of the way to Grace's car, holding hands and simply being together. 

"Next time, we'll have music," the Doctor said. "We need to go somewhere, away from the city. I'll show you the stars. They sing, you know." 

But maybe Grace was beginning to hear what he heard all the time. And she would have time to learn.

**Author's Note:**

> Because this was the time the Doctor came to stay.


End file.
